herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rex (Babe)
Rex is a male border collie who is the leader of the farm animals and the Mr. Hoggetts lead sheepdog in Babe. He is voiced by Hugo Weaving. Babe Rex once tried to lead a herd of sheep during terrible thunderstorm but the sheep were too much in a panic and the hurricane killed them while Rex barely managed to survive, only ending up losing about half of his hearing ability. Since that tragic event, Rex has become bitter and somewhat hostile and easily provokable. Despite his viciousness he is shown to care for his mate Fly and their puppies but he was very reluctant at the idea of Babe, a pig herding sheep. When Babe proved to be a surprising professional, Rex grew jealous of the Sheep Pig. Since he felt insulted of Babe's different methods of herding the sheep (such as politeness instead of outright roughness), Rex's jealousy soon lead to him attacking and injuring Fly in a fit of rage and accidentally bites Hoggett's right hand who tries to break them up. Hoggett had no other choice but to chain him, muzzle him and even sedate him until he is calm. During the wild dogs attack on their farm who killed Maa, Rex was resting under the wagon as Hoggett arrives carrying Maa who is laying dead in the back of his truck, he was devestated and Babe was being falsely accused for killing Maa by Hoggett and prepares to shoot him. But Hoggett is prevented from killing Babe by Fly and Esme who then inform him that the other farms owned by the Mitchells has lost 6 lambs to the wild dogs and making him realizes that Babe was innocent and sets him free. When Babe runs away when the nasty cat Dutchess revealed to him that farmers eat pigs, Rex realizing how heartbroken Fly is without Babe and how much good the pig has done, regrets his past behavior and rushes to find the pig and possibly scolds Dutchess for saying those terrible words to Babe. Rex encourages Babe that the pig is now the farmer's only hope of entering the herding contest. At the Sheepherding Contest, Babe was having severe difficulty trying to get the sheep to listen to him. Not willing to make Hoggett look like an idiot, Rex raced back to the farm and politely asked the Hogget flock for a password. The sheep chanted "Baa Ram Ewe. Baa Ram Ewe. To your breed, your fleece, your clan be true. Sheep be true. Baa Ram Ewe." Grateful, Rex sprinted back to the competition and repeated the code to Babe, leaving it all up to the pig. Rex and Fly watched as Babe lead the sheep into the pin, just as the timer ran out. As a result, the pig won the contest and everyone cheered! And Rex, for the first time since his tragic accident, smiled proudly and eagerly licked Fly in triumph. Babe: Pig in the City coming soon Category:Canine Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Parents Category:Patriarchs Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Married Heroes Category:Pets Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Envious Heroes Category:Book Heroes